His Darkest Wish
by Lia Felix
Summary: Out of the mist stepped a woman clad in a dark red dress. Caspian stared at the form in front of him. It seemed familiar, but somehow different. It couldn't be. It looked almost like... "Lucy."


A/N: Since a certain author (kelseyelizabethxo) has been complaining about the lack of Lucy/Caspian stories on this site, I've decided to try my hand at writing one and contributing to the small archive that there is. This is inspired from the recent movie, where the Green Mist on Dark Island plays a rather large part in the plot. The idea that the mist tempts the characters, drawing on their darkest desires and their weaknesses. So, here's a little Lucian take on the scene. ;)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its characters. They belong to C.S. Lewis, who would probably be rolling in his grave if he ever read this. Thank god that he won't.**_

/ / /

* * *

><p><em>"It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness."<em>

_- Coriakin_

* * *

><p>The Dawn Treader cut through the waters, drawing closer and closer to the mass which was Dark Island. Everyone on board had a sense of dread about them, yet all of them kept their mouths closed, unwilling to be the first to voice their fears.<p>

"So, what do you think is in there?" Davros, the minotaur, asked as he stared at the island. Edmund's mouth tightened into a thin line at the question.

"Our worst nightmares," he replied simply, his gaze fixed on the island. At his words, Lucy placed a hand upon her brother's arm, and smiled at him comfortingly.

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian murmured, looking away from the darkness in front of him. He didn't want to know what he would encounter in that dark mass. He had a feeling that he wasn't ready to face such evil, and no doubt the evil on this island would seek his weakest, most vulnerable points.

"Pure evil." Drinian stated bluntly, his gruff voice piercing through Caspian's thoughts. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. It will not do to enter battle without a clear head. Drinian's hand tightened upon the wheel as he glanced at the crew. "Archers! Prepare yourselves!" The men on deck scurried into action at his command, picking up weapons and arming themselves. Soon enough, the ship penetrated the thick dark clouds which marked the beginning of the island. An unnatural hush fell over the deck. The fog seemed to muffle all sound, making Caspian feel like he was submerged under water. They sailed further and further in, with no sense of direction.

"I can't see a thing," Drinian muttered in frustration, his grip on the steering wheel slacking a little. "This fog's too thick."

Caspian gripped his sword tightly, his face pale. He glanced down at the main deck. Edmund stood a couple of feet below from him, his eyes blazing as he gazed into the dark mass hovering above the ship. Lucy stood next to Edmund, her own face pale in the sickly light, her bright blue eyes filled with apprehension as she stared out across the dark waters surrounding the ship. He swept his gaze over the rest of the crew, taking in how everyone seemed to be staring off into the darkness with a dazed expression on their faces. Wisps of green made its way through the planks, winding through the men's arms and legs.

_Caspian…_

Caspian jerked around at the sound of his name. He glanced at the others - they didn't appear to have heard it. Caspian swallowed and slowly drew his sword, shifting into his fighting stance naturally. The mist slowly closed over him, blocking out the rest of the crew. He tensed, slicing his sword through the mist. It parted easily, but as soon as he sliced through it, it moved back again. Gradually, a section in front of him solidified, and out of the mist stepped a woman clad in a dark red dress.

"Wha–" he muttered, staring at the form in front of him. It seemed familiar, but somehow different. It couldn't be. It looked almost like…

"Lucy," Caspian exhaled. Indeed it was Lucy – but not the girl who had spent the past few months travelling with him. The Lucy in front of him was the Queen he had read and seen in countless books and tapestries in Narnia since he was a young boy. The woman he had dreamed of meeting one day and spending countless hours in her company. The woman which he might've even possibly – though he'd never admit it, not for a second – fallen in love with.

Lucy in all her Golden Age splendour. And she was gorgeous.

_What's the matter, Caspian?_ Her lips curled up into a coy smile as she gazed back at him. _Like what you see?_

Caspian felt his voice catch at the back of his throat. The mist surrounded him in all directions, clogging his ability to think. His Lucy was on board with him, standing only a couple of feet away! But as he swirled around, he realised that he couldn't see anything beyond the small patch where he was standing. His sense felt dull, yet his nose picked up traces of a flowery perfume.

The Lucy in front of him picked up her dress and swirled it around, her hair trailing behind her in a mass of golden curls which reached down to her waist. Caspian could only stare as the she drifted closer and closer to him, her hips swaying enticingly. He swallowed deeply as his eyes wandered over her curves, feeling a twinge of desire at the base of his stomach. Finally she reached him, her gaze never leaving his , she disappeared, only to reappear again behind him.

_I want you, Caspian,_ she whispered next to his ear. _Don't you want me?_ she cooed, sliding her form up against his. Caspian could feel his desire for her rising. This was the woman who he had idolised and worshipped for all his youth. And here she was, offering herself to him.

She stepped closer to him. He could count all of her eyelashes. Slowly, she leaned towards him, brushing her lips over his with the lightest of touches. Caspian could've sworn his heart stuttered before picking up speed. He barely had time to return the favour before she stepped away teasingly. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. He yearned to feel those perfect lips pressed against his again. He stepped towards her, only to have her step back. He took another lurching step towards her. She took another one.

_Come with me,_ she beckoned, her hand outstretched. He reached for it blindly; he wanted nothing more in the world than her, her, _her_.

"Caspian!" Suddenly, a clear voice pierced its way through the mist. Caspian jerked away the phantom Lucy and stared at the direction of the voice, a confused look coming across his face. The older Lucy frowned, a dark look crossing her features.

_Sweet Caspian, come with me,_ she cooed again, extending her delicate hand towards him._ I'll be yours, forever...  
><em>

"Caspian!" Again came the sweet voice, slicing through the haze like a beacon of light. The words of warning that Corakin had told them came floating back into Caspian's mind. He shook his head violently, trying to clear his clogged up thoughts. The image in front of him paled, and the phantom Lucy growled - a dark, angry sound. _His Lucy would never make a sound like that,_ Caspian thought grimly. _Neither would she throw herself at me like such._ Gritting his teeth, Caspian drew his sword and slashed at the form, which uttered a single long shriek before it disintegrated back into the green mist in which she came from. The mist itself cleared from around him, and he was left standing on the deck again, staring into the face of a young girl with bright blue eyes and golden hair. Lucy blinked and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, placing a small hand on his arm. Caspian started at her touch and shook his head slightly, trying to clear the image of the older Lucy from his mind.

"You were heading to the edge of the boat," she continued quietly. "You wouldn't respond. Neither would Edmund." Lucy bit her lip, looking over to her brother, who was currently sitting on the deck with his hand over his face.

"He kept slashing at the air while you staggered off..." Lucy paused, her eyes wide. "I thought you were going to jump off."

Caspian's mouth thinned as he finally realised where he was standing. His hip was pressed against the edge of the ship. _How stupid could I have been to believe that phantom?_ He cursed and turned away from Lucy, unwilling to let her see the shame that he felt blazing from his face. He swore then and there to never tell anyone what he had saw. He couldn't afford such weaknesses - especially ones which currently manifested itself into the form of a still-barely-teenage girl. He could still feel her presence at his side felt her hand slide up his shoulder, trying to comfort him in soft reassuring strokes. It only made his guilt grow. He felt utterly disgusted at himself.

"It's not your fault, you know," she said softly. "Whatever it was that happened, it wasn't your fault."

_It wasn't my fault_, his mind repeated. Caspian turned back to her, glancing over her face. Her eyes blazed, trying to convince him of her statement. He managed a small smile and patted her hand.

"You're right," he muttered. She smiled and gave him a tight hug, which he returned hesitantly after a second.

"Come on," she said, turning away and running back to her brother, "we've got bigger things to worry about."

Caspian nodded his agreement, as suddenly, he heard a shout coming from nearby. He pushed the events to the back of his mind. _When this is all over,_ he told himself as he followed Lucy back to the steering deck,_ I'll think about it then._

* * *

><p> / /

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Please read & review, it would make my day! Thank you~


End file.
